


Shut up

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters are annoying and childish, Stiles babbles and Derek wants silence. That's basically it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“So they only meant to scare us and never really wanted to kill me violently with crossbows?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

“W- why are you stopping?”

“We lost them.”

“What? Are you sure? Those hunters seemed pretty determined to find us and they must have been faster than we are - well, faster than I am. Why didn’t they catch us yet? Are we walking into a trap?”

“Stop babbling. There’s no trap. They gave up.”

“They gave up? Just like that? Hey, I know you’re the one with the super alpha wolf powers and the lifelong experience in being chased by all kinds of creepy people or wolves or- Eh, whatever, but don’t you think it’s a bit naïve to assume they gave up just because we _ran_? From what I gather, most hunters are the kind of psychopath that actually enjoys the whole cat and mouse game.”

“You’re babbling again.”

“Yes, well, I think I earned that right after only narrowly escaping a violent death by some freaks with crossbows who weren’t even after me _and_ missing the Doctor.”

“What doctor?”

“Not What Doctor, Doctor Who. Seriously man, you’re no fun, you didn’t even ask the right question. Doctor Who is a British sci-fi show about a Time Lord who travels through space and time in a blue box and- Wait, this is not important right now. I’m getting sidetracked here. Hunters!”

“They’re gone. They only chased us the first few minutes and then backed down. I can’t hear or smell them anywhere and there were only two. There would’ve been more if they had planned a confrontation.”

“So they only meant to scare us and never really wanted to kill me violently with crossbows?”

“Yes.”

“That’s- I- oh my _God_. Those complete bastards! Couldn’t they have chosen another night? Like, _any_ other night? Or, you know, just not have done this _at all_ , because it’s totally unfair and childish.”

“Let’s go back.”

“Fine, as long as I don’t have to run again. I think I’ve had my fair share of exercise this week. Who would ever have thought weekly death threats could be so good for one’s condition?”

“Could you not do that?”

“Not do what?”

“The babbling.”

“Okay, I’ll try to- Actually, no. Sorry, I think it’s just kind of inevitable right now. You know, aftermath of an adrenaline rush. Or just the Adderall. Or both. Also, I’m incredibly glad I’m even still able to talk, and my throat hasn’t been ripped out. That’d make talking considerably more difficult - especially because of the dying thing that would most likely happen afterwards. I’m should really thank God or The Force or Merlin or faith or the moon or whatever all-mighty werewolf power you believe in _that_ hasn’t happened.”

“I could still make it happen.”

“Ha, those threats don’t even scare me anymore, you know. I’ve grown used to much worse things. Which is really, really disturbing if you think about it- Hey! Ow, man, _why_?”

“Stop. Talking.”

“All right, all right, fine. I’ll try to shut up now. I won’t say anything until we get back to your house and I can get in my car and go home and if you could stop trying to crush me between this tree and, well, _you_ , that’d be really, greatly appreciated, _thank you_.”

“Just shut up, Stiles.”

“I am, I- Whoa, why are you leaning in? Are you going to eat m- Hmmm...”

“Now you’re silent.”

“Dude! You just kissed me!”

“Only to shut you up. Which evidently didn’t work all that well.”

“No! No, people don’t just go around kissing other people to stop them talking. Not even wolve-people do that. I should know, ‘cause if it were true I would have been kissed a _lot_. You kissed me because you like me. Just admit-”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God, what?”

“Yes, I do like you. That’s what you wanted to hear, isn’t it?”

“Wow. Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Not to mention really awesome for my self-esteem, by the way. Thanks. I mean, you’re like, way out of my league. And really, stupidly, unfairly hot. Oh God, shit, did I actually just say that? I obviously should have told you I like you too. Which I do, by the way, and not only because you look like some sort of model, even though-”

“Stiles.”

“Shut up?”

“Yes.”

“Well. Maybe you could help me?”


End file.
